


Lovebites

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking? lmao, My First Fanfic, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Seems like Kihyun found the perfect excuse to finally bite Shownu’s neck





	Lovebites

“C’mon. Come here and let me just do it”

“I just don’t see the point,Kihyun”

“It has to be  **realistic** ”

“Your cape is literally made out of a trash bag”

“SHUSH! I’m the one putting the effort to dress up here.” Kihyun says with a pout

Hyunwoo can only sigh and reluctantly walk towards to sit on the couch beside him.

Kihyun holds his Hyunwoo’s shoulder “Are you ready?” he asks

“Of course. I trust you. Just don’t.. get into it too much”

Kihyun grins with the response and opens his mouth.

He latches his mouth on Hyunwoo’s neck and proceeds to suck and bite it.

Hyunwoo hisses in pain and closes his eyes but lets Kihyun does his “work”

After a few minutes, Kihyun finally releases Hyunwoo’s neck and he looks at the mark feeling satisfied.

Hyunwoo tries to touch the bite but he quickly retracted his hand as he felt the pain.

“Kihyun.. I told you not to get too into it..”

“I didn’t! I promise I went easy on you”

Hyunwoo goes to the mirror to asses the said mark and sees it to be already a deep red color. He turns to look at Kihyun smiling widely looking proud of his work. He must’ve been really happy with it, his eyes were in the shapes of crescents and his cheek bones were high. Hyunwoo can’t say no to that adorable face even if he tries his best to.

So he just gives a tiny smile back on his own.

* * *

They walk towards Minhyuk’s house while holding each other’s hands. The October breeze was cold and thank God Hyunwoo was like a human heater. Just holding his hand can make Kihyun feel warmer.

They knock at the house blaring with music to be greeted by Minhyuk himself.

“Heyy!! You guys are finally here!” Minhyuk excitedly greets and hugs them

“Sorry we had a bit of a  _discussion_ …” Hyunwoo says

Minhyuk raises his eyebrows and looks at Kihyun only to see Kihyun smirking but he ignores it and invites the couple to his party.

“Soooo what are you suppose to be Hyunwoo? This is a halloween party after all, I don’t see you dressed up?” Minhyuk asks

“Kihyun said I’m “Bella”. I don’t know who that is but he said I could be his partner if I’m that Bella person”

“Yes and I’m the vampire Edmond see” Kihyun gestures to his cape and pale make up

Minhyuk rolls his eyes at Kihyun “it’s EDWARD you idiot. And Edward doesn’t even wear a cape” he squints back to Hyunwoo and gasps out loud.

“Whoaa! That bite mark looks really realistic though. Good job on that” Minhyuk’s hand almost pokes the bite mark but Kihyun slaps his hand away.

“Don’t touch it. You’ll ruin the make up we spent hours on”

“But this isn’t make up you just bit-”

Kihyun cuts off Hyunwoo before he can finish his sentence and pulls him into the kitchen to get drinks “ _Sooooooo_!! Let’s get something to drink yeah?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t mind it much. Kihyun looks great in his vampire costume and he was more than happy to be his “Bella” who ever that person is.

* * *

The party goes on normally like any college party. People dancing, playing drinking games, some occasionally sucking each other’s face off. Nothing new to be honest.

There was one thing that was weird though. Kihyun kept on telling Hyunwoo they have to “re-touch the bite to make it realistic”. Who was Hyunwoo to tell him no? It was the only thing he can contribute to their “couple costume” so he just lets the younger bite and suck his neck from time to time.

“Last one please?” Kihyun asks in a cute way

“Kihyun, we’re already going home in a few minutes. I don’t need see the need to re-touch the bite mark. Also it’s turning purple now, it’s a full on bruise and not a bite mark anymore.” Hyunwoo objectively says.

“But- it’s still Halloween” the younger tries to defend

“I didn’t know you liked Halloween so much. If I knew that, we could have chosen a better pair to dress up as”

“ **No**! No this one is  _perfect_. Trust me.”

“Okay but no more biting, yeah? Let’s go home already it’s almost 2 AM” Hyunwoo says while pulling Kihyun out of Minhyuk’s house.

* * *

Kihyun was silent on the way home and just stares at the purple bruise on Hyunwoo’s neck. He feels bad for the bite, it must’ve hurt a lot but he enjoyed doing it. Hyunwoo’s neck was made to be bit on.  ~~Or he has a biting kink but he won’t admit that out loud~~  It just looks so tender and does he dare say… meaty? Plus it was a good “security” since he saw some girls trying to flirt with Hyunwoo and asking about the  _realistic bite mark_  on his neck. When Hyunwoo responded it was “made by his boyfriend” the girls immediately backed off. It was fun to see their embarrassed and devastated faces but he still felt guilty about the pain it caused the older.

Once they got home and dressed down, Kihyun felt even more guilty when he saw Hyunwoo trying to put ice on the bruise.

“Here let me” Kihyun says while he gets the ice pack from Hyunwoo’s hand and puts it on the bruise for him.

Hyunwoo tries to make it not obvious but Kihyun can see the pain in his face.

“Sorry. I think I overdid it.”

“Overdid is an understatement” Hyunwoo replies with a chuckle and Kihyun lets out a small laugh of his own.

“I can make it up to you though? I mean like.. if you only want to” the younger says in a small voice.

“Hmmm? And what would this offer be?” Hyunwoo says with curiosity in his voice

“I think it’s only fair you know… That I- that you- that my neck I mean gets the same treatment.” He feels his face redden. He almost puts the ice pack to his own face because of the heat coming up to his cheeks.

Hyunwoo turns around and laughs looking at Kihyun with one hand covering his face. He takes the younger’s hand and pulls it away from his face.

“I like that offer. I’ll take it.” Hyunwoo says as he starts to crawl towards Kihyun closer.

* * *

“Why are you wearing a scarf indoors? That’s odd” Minhyuk comments at Kihyun’s fashion choice for the day.

“I’m just feeling a little cold that’s all” Kihyun replies with a fake cough.

Minhyuk isn’t taking of that bullshit though and pulls the scarf of Kihyun’s neck only to see several red marks splattered all over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first whole worded fic. I hope it was okay.  
> Thank you to @DoctorFatCat for helping with the title and creating this small drabble.  
> Suggestions and Comments are welcome! ^^


End file.
